Step into My World
by RexGato
Summary: Thsi is a Kim Possible/Digimon crossover fan fiction. This fan fiction is the second of my many crossover fanfictions to come. Yes there is an OC but he isn't romanticlly linking up with any of the main characters. Read and enjoy, Most of all review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp winter morning and snow began to fall like sands in an hour glass. The week had started out clear but come Saturday all of Kim's plans were washed away. She had barricaded her room door and covered herself in thick down comforters. "I'm not getting sick, every time I do it turns into an epidemic." Kim said from her bed.

A knock at her room door got her on the defensive but she quickly opened the door. She smiled as Ron rushed in and sat down on her bed, shivering as his body tried to warm up. His nose was as red as a ripe beet and his skin as white as a swan's feathers. She saw that he was cold but the pet naked mole rat in his pocket was half frozen. "You need to get warm or you'll catch hypothermia." She said taking his coat and hat, pushing him under her covers. "Just stay here until you are feeling better; you're a fool to go out in this weather." She sat worried at her desk and began to work on some homework that she had almost neglected.

Meanwhile in a different world six teens were fighting as warriors of their world. A young boy with a pair of goggles and long over coat was stepping around the attack of a creature twice his size and with a bad attitude. "Beleezemon, you are under arrest for the deletion of six Greymon, two Thundermon and a Numemon." The young boy said as he pulled out a device that looked like a cell phone. "You can give up or you can prepare to face the full extent of the law." He shot a piercing gaze at the large black and purple creature and it froze in its track but shook it off with haste.

"I choose to kill you human and take the legendary warrior's fractal code." Beleezemon said pulling out two over sized guns. "Double impact!" It yelled, firing at the boy. Two gigantic bullets barreled down on the boy as his friends were fighting other creatures in the distance.

"Tao! Move it you moron; use your D-tector." A woman with butterfly wings said flying toward the two at her top speed. He stopped when another creature jumped on her back and slammed her to the ground. "No, I'm not going to make it."

Tao jumped into the air and landed on the first bullet and then to the second before a grin spread across his face. "Execute: beast spirit evolution." He called out as a strange visible multi-level code circled his hand. He scanned it with the device he had earlier. The clothes ripped from his body and was replaced with a large, blue, and gold metal armor; he looked like a beetle mixed with a tank and had no way to fly. He had turned into a creature like his friends and was ready to fight. He started to fall fast but he knew he would.

"Electron cannon!" The newly formed creature boomed as a hellish blast of thunder escaped a cannon built into the creatures head. The blast took off Beleezemon's head and deleted his body like a bad computer virus. "Execute: slide evolution, Blitzmon!" His body turned into another beetle but this time a more humanoid one, wings open on the shell of his back and he held out his D-tector. "Evil digimon, be purified by the thunder!." Tao then pulled Beleezemon's fractal code into his D-tector, He pushed a few buttons on the device and random fractal codes exploded and were sent back to the digimon they came from.

"Tempest twist!" a yell echoed through the air. A digimon was sent flying toward Tao but exploded when a large booted foot came through it's chest. "You bastard, I was worried; never go into battle with a digimon in human form." A woman said kicking Tao in his armored backside.

"Motoko I'm sorry, my D-tector is on the fritz; I keep getting stuck in digimon form or I can't transform." He explained. He pressed a sequence of buttons and he was changed back into his human form. "Oh, now you want to work." He shook the device and it gave him a severe shock.

"You should be nicer to it, they are the housing for the legendary warrior's spirits." A lanky teen said as he walked up to the two digimon. "I hate to say it but you should relinquish command to me if you are going to abuse your spirits."

Tao took a deep breath and reached a hand behind his back and pulled an ivory gripped pistol. "Take that back, you know I do all I can and if you want to be leader you better be crazy and ready to catch a bullet with your skull." Tao said returning the firearm to a holster behind his back.

"Tao, Gato didn't mean anything by it; we just think you should take some time off and relax." Motoko said placing a hand on Tao's shoulder. She turned into her human form and draped her hair over his head. "I like you, and Gato is a pain in the tail feathers but you are the glue that keeps this team in check."

Tao took a deep breath and dropped his D-tector into his pocket. "What ever, gather the twins and Marc and let's hit the base before we go to find the Burgermon and get a bite to eat." He surrendered.

"Guys we have a problem, a trans-dimensional vortex is going to murk the whole Alpha sector." A boy said running past the three other teens. "That means, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon are about to bite the big one and so will the world order."

Tao looked at Gato and thought for a second. "Why are we still standing here?" He held up his D-tector and ran toward their destination.

Back in Kim's world Ron and Rufus recovered but they still weren't as warm as they wanted to be. "Hey, K.P. do you have a minute?" Ron asked from under the covers. He sniffled every few words as he warmed up.

"Yeah Ron, taking care of you isn't a full time job, all you do is sleep." She said as she folded some clothes. "What did you want?"

"Could you turn on the T.V? I wanted to watch Digimon Rescue Squad; they are almost at the series finale." Ron said sitting up.

Kim opened her mouth to ask a question but thought it wasn't going to be something she would understand. She flipped on her T.V. and changed the channel until she found what Ron was looking for.

"Go Tao; give that evil digimon a thunder fist!" Ron said punching the air. Rufus climbed up to Ron's shoulder and cheered. "Motoko is cute but how does a pink bikini serve as armor?" Ron asked out loud.

Kim watched and something in her gut told her to sit and make sure things ended well. "Ron what is so great about this show?"

"Digivolve!" Rufus said excited as one of the Digimon Rescue Squad members took a stance.

"Execute: Fusion evolution!" Gato said on screen. He jumped forward as flames engulfed his body. Red and gold armor clamped on to his body as he changed into a powerful Digimon. "Aldamon!" He called out as his transformation was complete.

"That makes a whole lot of sense." Kim said sarcastically. She didn't see the point and it wasn't long before she fell asleep while watching.

"These digimon aren't even phased by our attacks." Blitzmon/Tao said blocking the attacks of a Tankmon. "We are going to get wiped out before we even get to Apexmon."

"Vorpal bolt cutter!" A booming voice said shaking the whole room, waking up Kim. A giant of a digimon knocked Tao and his friends to the ground; each with a tear straight into their digital armor. "Your powers as legendary warriors can never be compared to a being untouched by time."

"Ron, turn down the television, it woke me clear out of a good dream." Kim said laying her head back down. "And that thing is ugly, what is it?"

Ron sighed before answering. "That is Apexmon, a digimon who is the D.N.A evolution of the revived Lucimon chaos mode from season four and ChaosGallantmon, this would be the same as Bueno nacho going out of business at the same time as Club Banana." He stressed this like it was life or death. He was so close to Kim's face that it was unhealthy.

She placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature before shoving him back onto the bed. "Just watch your show." She said turning back to the television screen.

As Tao took hold of the wound inflicted by Apexmon he felt a sinking feeling that he never got as a digimon; the fear of a prey getting ready to be killed be a predator. He stood and changed back to his human form. "This really isn't the time, I need more power, I need to destroy my enemy to protect my friends, and to protect Gato and Motoko like I promised; This won't be like last time I won't lose them again." He said as his eyes grew blurry with tears.

"You want power? Are you sure you can handle it? This might be the last you ever see of your friends; are you sure this is what you want?" A heavenly voice spoke but nobody was even standing or even near him at the moment.

"Yes Ophanimon;" Tao said to the disembodied voice. "I could die today and it would be the only day I truly lived." He looked down at the D-tector in his hand and let it go. It floated up and hung in the air in front of his face.

"With this sacrifice you will not be a human nor a digimon," Ophanimon said as an orb of light surrounded his digivice. "I grant you this power with the hope you will be safe."

The digivice entered his chest and streams of light pulled the digital armor from his friends and wrapped themselves around Tao. "Execute: Ancient sprits unite!" Tao yelled as he was slammed around by the armor that bashed into his body to form a god among digimon. When the transformation was complete Tao stood face to face with Apexmon. "Now we'll see where you stand in power, Susanoomon."

Apexmon threw a flurry of punches striking Susanoomon and chipping away his armor which regrew quickly. Susanoomon grabbed the evil digimon's fist and snapped his arms off. Before he could continue a beam of light fired straight through Apexmon and continued through Susanoomon and crashed into the ground where Tao's friends still sat unconscious. The beam pulled the fractal codes from their bodies and turned them to stone. Tao looked up to see the evil grin of Apexmon, his armor had shattered and the vortex had drawn in most of the digital world, the only thing that could make things worse was what was coming his way.

"Spiral bolt cutter!" Apexmon boomed shaking the air and Tao along with it.

"Ron Is told you to turn it down; I'm not going to tell you again." Kim said raising a pillow to beating position.

"K.P. You have the remote; I think the T.V. is broken but I'm trying to watch this please can we finish this." Ron begged as his eyes drifted back and forth to the television and Kim.

"Fine but I'm getting a bad feeling." Kim said shaking her head.

Tao's D-tector burst from his chest and blocked Apexmon's blade but shattered under the pressure. "I...lost..." Tao said falling into the darkness that was now the digital world. "After all we did, I lost."

He saw that Apexmon was still damaged and wasn't healing like he had been doing before. "One last chance..." Tao pulled his hand guns from his holsters and fired at the core of Apexmon's data. The bullets chipped away at what was left of the beast's core and it faded into the darkness. With its fading moments it launched a blade of energy toward the haggard boy and then...

Ron sat close up on the screen and his jaw went slack when the screen turned black. "Oh man... the ending got cut..." Ron yelled acting like a child.

Kim rolled her eyes and clapped because she actually liked what she saw so far. "Well we could always have Wade get it off the net for you, it's not like it was translated from nothing." She said trying to get Ron out of his funk.

Ron shot up and looked around for the Kimmunicator. "Wade! You have to get me the ending episode of Digimon Rescue Squad!" He said franticly. "Please it blanked out here for some reason."

"Chill Ron, it shouldn't take that long; it is Japanese and translation is one of many skills." He said as he began to type rapidly on his keyboard. "Here you go, Ron."

A image came across the screen of Apexmon and Susanoomon battling it out and Susanoomon winning but that was different from what they had just seen. "Wade, did they change the anime between Japan and America?" Ron asked slightly confused.

"No why? Is it skipping?" Wade asked looking over his data. He looked back at his computer screen doing a double take. "No I thought something was wrong but it's nothing."

"It's just what we saw of the show... Tao lost and the screen just went black." Kim said trying to change the channel. "I think it broke, the channel won't change, it won't turn off, and now I'm bored because there is nothing else to do right now."

Ron said goodbye to Wade and turned to Kim. "I have a few ideas; ahem I mean we could always make out." Ron said meekly as if he couldn't decide if it was worth doing. "Never mind I was just kidding." He laughed but Kim could tell he was serious.

"Sure, we've got nothing to do but if I say move your hand, you move it." Kim said sitting on her bed. She motioned for Ron to take a seat next to her.

Ron didn't seem as nervous as he had moments before; he wasn't acting like his normal dodgy self as he leaned in to kiss Kim. He placed a light hand on her back as he parted her lips with his. Kim decided to let him be the lead and she would follow his advances. As the two teens kissed a heat built up between them and hands started to pinch and grope in sensitive areas. Kim pinned Ron down on his back and began to pull the shirt from her body, a cotton sports bra cutting off Ron's view of her breast.

"If you want to see these then you better get out of those pants." Kim said seductively. The smile faded from her face when she noticed Ron had covered his eyes and a looming shadow had been cast over them.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" He parents both yelled in unison. They were red as stewed beets and just as heated.

And here is where I bring chapter one to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hours since loud heated words were tossed around. Kim sat in her room, alone. Not wanting to hear from the outside world she locked her room door, shut her curtains, and unplugged her phone. The only link to the outside world was her Kimmunicator, which she had only kept on for emergencies and no other reason.

"Why am I caged in? I'm watched like a preacher's daughter." She mumbled to herself running her fingers over her belly. The thought of what she and Ron could have done passed through her mind and a blush soon followed. "Only girls who aren't me have time for that."

Kim looked around her room and sleep began to take her. Her eyelids drooped, her mind started to slug behind. I guess a little sleep couldn't hurt." She said with a yawn. As if the pillow had a spell on it, she as asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow; a light snore emanated from her as she began to dream.

In her dream was different than it was normally. It was as black as night and darkness seemed to pull her into its deepest void. "Please help this fallen one; he is stuck between our worlds." A voice said from the dark. The voice had led her to a light in the middle of the endless dark. From a distance it looked like the light at the end of a tunnel but at a closer glace it was coming from a young male who was suspended in the light.

"His name is Tao, he was taken from this world and is stuck between ours and yours; he will be a great help to your cause in the near future." The voice said as the light began to fade." Please hurry, he has little time left, please help him."

Kim reached up to touch Tao's cheek; he was cold to the touch. She wrapped her arms around him and the light began to return, it replaced the cold void with warm feelings and hope.

"Tao, wake up; your destiny is no longer as linear as you thought." Another voice said from the distance.

Kim felt something warm and somewhat heavy on her side, it was beckoning her to awake and return to her world. It began to push and pull on her in urgency.

Kim woke up to hear her Kimmunicators alarm clock going off and Rufus was on side trying to wake her. "Rufus? Why are you here?" Asked the red haired young woman. She picked up the hairless rodent and rubbed her cheek against him.

Rufus squealed and hugged Kim before hopping from her hands, making his way to the door. and pawing at it. "Open please." He asked in his nasally tone.

Kim did just that and came face to face with Ron who was reaching for the door. The two teens smiled as they looked into each others eyes.

"Um ... hey Kim. I was hoping we could go some place less you know... monitored; I mean closed off." Ron suggested with a nervous laugh. He kept looking out the corner of his eye at something out of Kim's viewing range.

She closed the door and pulled her coat of the hook in the back. She gave a small huff before opening the door again and stepping out to see her father talking at Ron.

"You are no longer allowed around my daughter unless it is a well lit and public area." Mr. Possible said wagging a finger at Ron. He turned his gaze to Kim and his look gave Kim an odd feeling in the pit of her belly.

"I heard and I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I decide to..." She started but was quickly cut off when her Kimmunicator began to beep. "Wade, what's the sitch?"

The young boy took a deep breath and began slowly. "Kim there is a large amount of energy being gathered in Middleton convention center." He said looking back and forth between his computer screen and his friend. "I got this reading a little while ago but it was only a tiny blip but it started to grow at an alarming rate."

"We're on our way!" Kim said throwing on her coat and running for the door. "Ron, we're going to the convention center; if Wade called us then it is major."

Ron quickly followed Kim outside and hopped onto a snow mobile. "Don't ask; it is one of those long and odd story just get on." He said tossing her a helmet. She hopped on to the machine and put her arms around him. The snow mobile took off toward the convention center with surprising speed.

It didn't take too long to reach the convention center and when they entered they started to follow the Kimmunicator's tracking device to the point of the energy's origin. As they walked they found themselves in the middle of a crowd of oddly dressed people. Some were better dressed than others.

"Kim, we are in the middle of a comic convention!" Ron said with glee in his voice. "I'm going to go ask the writer of the Fearless Ferret for an autograph." He started to run off but Kim caught him by the collar.

"We are here on business; not for you to get a stupid autograph." She said looking him square in the eye. "Now we have to find that energy so we can go; you know these places give me the creeps."

"I say we split up, you go one way and I'll go the other." He said pointing down a row of booths. "We'll meet up in the food court if we don't find anything okay?"

Kim gave a reluctant nod as she was too annoyed to say anything else. She started to walk in the opposite direction looking for anything odd. But anything that might seem odd to her was the whole place in her opinion.

In a different part of the center a boy with raven black hair and a not so sunny disposition woke up to see a bunch of people standing over him looking at his clothing and face with odd expressions. "Will you assholes get out of my face?" He asked standing up and looking around. "I wonder what happened to Motoko and the others." The crowd of people parted as he shoved people to the side to get through.

He saw a young woman with blonde hair with black streaks running through it; he relaxed a little before turning the girl around to face him. She gave him an odd look before shoving him back. "Get away from me jerk." She said in disgust.

"Not Motoko, I guess I'm just mistaken." He said thinking about what was going on. "I'll just keep looking and hopefully I'm not losing it." He continued to look for his friends without much luck. The young man's outlook turned sour as he saw another guy dressed like him. He turned the guy around and looked at him from head to toe.

"Is there a problem? If not then let go of the costume." The male said pushing the confused boy away.

"The name is Tao Hanobi leader of the digimon rescue squad." Tao said turning the guy around and handcuffing him. "You know it is illegal to impersonate an officer right?" He was grabbed from behind by a group of people who looked vaguely like his friends.

"Hey asshole, are you crazy? This isn't real and you aren't Tao, he is an anime character." The guy said struggling in the handcuffs.

A boy dressed as his friend Gato held his arms tight and the male he had put in handcuffs unlocked his cuffs, he balled his hands into fist and punched Tao in the jaw. Tao closed his eyes and lifted the male holding him and tossed him into a booth, before grabbing the boy dressed as him and repeating this action.

"I am Tao, don't ever question me again." He said rubbing his cheek as it puffed up and turned red. "What the hell is it with these people? I'm not an anime character, I'm human." He walked until he noticed that he was boxed in by security guards.

"Please sir, we are going to take you to get some help; we have you out numbered and we want to do this without a huge stand off." The lead security guard said trying to inch closer to the boy.

Tao pulled his goggles over his eyes and a bandana over his face. "Bring it, I'm not backing down from a fight." He charged forward and when the guards went for him he stopped suddenly and turned into a kick snapping a rib and letting the man drop. The security guard pulled out batons seeing the boy as a threat; this made Tao worry a bit.

He did something he never wanted to do. "I'm sorry about this." He pulled the two hand guns from behind his back and leveled them at the guards. He saw them back away as he headed for an exit. "Just let me leave and we can all leave here alive."

Before he could tell he was being snuck up on, Kim slid under him and knocked his feet from under him. She pulled the bandana from his face and she gasped. When she gasped the Security team moved in and pulled her back as they beat on Tao who was reaching for his gun.

"Kim are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't here." Ron said breathing hard. "I ran clear across this place when I heard 'maniac with a gun'." Ron glared at Tao who was beaten unconscious by the guards.

They followed as the police as they transported Tao to the county jail for lock up. He sat in the back of a police car in hand cuffs. The police officers drug him into an interrogation room and stripped him of his guns, his ammo and anything else he had on him short of his shirt and pants. When they finished they let him sit there until Kim came in to speak with him as she had connections with the police captain.

"Thank you Jerry, I only need a few minutes." Kim said sweetly as she pulled Ron along beside her.

"Naw, thank you Ms. Possible; I didn't know what we'd done after my wife started birthing out child here in the station." He said with a southern drawl that made him seem older than his years.

"No biggie, I helped birth a cow once; those memories never leave." Kim said with a weak smile before heading toward the detainment room.

As Kim walked in Tao was sitting there with a busted lip and a black eye. She bit her lip before sitting down across from him. "Do you want to tell me why you pulled a gun on innocent people? No one there was armed with anything stronger than a riot baton." She said lacing her fingers and resting her chin on the bends.

"I'm not answering you until I get to see my friends, and plus I should be talking to an adult; now run along little girl." He said with a grunt. He closed his eyes and seemed to shut himself off mentally.

Ron sat down next to Kim and tapped his foot in thought. "Hey, I got it; since he thinks he is the real Tao, why don't we treat him like it." He said with a grin. The blonde haired boy racked his brain for something that Tao would trust him to say. "If the boy wants a cookie..."

"He'll always want some milk." Tao said looking up at the two teens and a smiling faintly as his injuries still hurt him. "How do you know rescue squad code? I thought we had better security than that."

This confused Kim as she was reluctant to tell Ron about her dream. "Can we go? We aren't getting anywhere and that energy source is probably in the hands of something evil by now." She muttered trying to keep Tao out of their business. "We aren't here for this; the police have the situation under control."

The Kimmunicator beeped and Wade launched into his report. "Kim the energy source followed you to the jail or you followed it. I think this guy either stole it or is it." He stated showing them the map and where the beacon of energy was.

"I'm getting bored, and I'm thirsty anyone got something to drink." Tao whined as he struggled in the hand cuffs. "And nothing with a high sugar count, I get paranoid."

"Okay, what the heck is that thing and where are you hiding it?" Kim asked the male as politely as she could. "If you tell me I could probably get you out of here." Kim hadn't told Ron that the police were listening in and wouldn't really help like she had said.

Tao stood and dislocated his shoulders and twisted his arms over his head before pushing his arms back into place. "I'll show you; and when I do I am gone." He said walking to the door. "Well, open the door; the device is in my coat and it is very unsafe in the hands of these rent-a-cops."

Kim looked at Ron who was becoming as confused as she was. The door started to open and Tao was instantly pushed to the floor by two armed guards. The two guards took Tao to a cell and locked it. He glared at Kim who was shooting daggers back.

"Kim, I gotta say this; you are getting too serious, so he had a gun but how did he get it through the security checks?" Ron asked hoping to sway Kim in to seeing different points of view. "He could have just appeared in a place to keep him from the bad guys, like in the movies."

"Ron, please stop trying to compare your stupid show to real life; he is crazy and that is it. I'm cold, I'm angry, and I wanna go back to sleep." She shot back wanting to strangle him. She was feeling confused as they walked into the item holding room looking for the older male's things.

"Did I just get bitch slapped by a ball of estragon?" Ron said standing like a statue as his partner rummaged through the items. "Hey Kim, am I ticking you off? If I am I could always wait with that Tao guy."

"No, it is this weird dream I had; some voice told me to pull Tao into our world but it is a little weird. He couldn't just appear like this and if he did he wouldn't be acting like a jerk." She said as if she actually knew him. "Any way there is nothing in here that would set off the Kimmunicator's sensors."

"Um... K.P., Ron said shaking Kim's shoulder. "It isn't in there, it is on the wall." He motioned toward the wall where Tao's digivice was banging against the wall trying to break through. It was putting a dent in the thick wall and starting to crack the concrete.

"That is just wrong; I think that maybe he is the real thing but why pull the guns?" She asked pulling the device away from the wall with all the strength she had. "Son of a... This thing is strong."

She placed her feet on the wall and pulled, the digivice dropped away from the wall as did Kim. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come but when she landed on something soft she looked up to see what had cushioned her. "Ron, sorry about that I didn't think it would drop so easily." She said lying on top of Ron. She felt safe there even though they weren't supposed to be in such a position.

"K.P. We are on a dirty floor in a prison. I'm way beyond taking a bath when I get home." He said standing up and shooing dust from his clothing. He shook with disgust as he thought about all the things that could be lurking in the walls."I'm still convvinced that he is the real thing, remember that time when we were sucked into the T.V. world? We met people who didn't even know we were't from their world."

Kim pushed herself up to her feet and shook her head as thoughts raced through her mind. "If he was who you say he is then how did he break the fourth wall, and get to our world?" She asked looking down at the digivice in her hand. It felt odd to her like it wasn't meant to be in her hands.

"Miss Possible, we got us a problem in that kid holding cell; He just knocked out ten of out men with his arms and legs tied together." The police chief blared down the hall with urgency. The man was beaten up and sitting on the floor, he was staring down another hall with horror on his face.

Kim ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of the officer. "Oh my god, he really is nuts." She said as Tao was standing with unconscious guards around him. She took a stance as he came hopping toward her. "Stop right there, I don't want to hurt you."

Tao stopped and looked down at the ground. "Dance of spiral dragons." He said with a grim tone. He launched himself into the air and placed his feet on the ceiling; as his feet touched the tiles he crouched and clung to the spot. "I'm sorry, this is the only way I can see my self as a real person." He pushed off the ceiling and spun himself like a whirlwind, with intent to crush her under his weight.

Kim crossed her arms over her face as the hall was to enclosed to dodge away from the spot.

"Reverse of dragons!" Ron called out before steppin in front of Kim. He thrust his palms out and grabbed Tao's head and stopped his rotation. Steam rose up from his gloves as the friction was almost setting them on fire. "And now school of crashing body number four: Crushing of the head." Ron said calmly. He slammed his head into the bound males skull and dropping him to the floor.

Tao was laying unconscious on the floor while Ron's head reeled from the impact. "No I understand why Tao is nuts, those moves are killer on the head." He said turning to face Kim. He looked up and down Kim making sure she was un-harmed. "I'm just glad you're okay, what kind of boyfriend can't step it up and defend his girlfriend."

"Ron, if you could fight like that why am I always saving you?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow. She had seen the move somewhere before, like a dream or something she had only caught a glimpse of. She picked up Tao and dragged him back into his cell. "I think he just needs to find his home, or maybe we can get him into a juvenile hall."

"Kim, I can only use that on him; it is something I learned from him on his show." He said yaking the digivice from her. He took a deep breath and placed it in Tao's hands. It began to release a beam of light and and image appeared like a hologram. "Oh crap, I think I made a mistake." Ron said running from the cell.

The image was of a woman in teal colored, it was fuzzy but it quickly cleared up. "I am Opahnimon, the great angel of light." Said the woman. She raised her hand up toward Kim as if to accuse her. "You were to help him, but as far as I can see you don't have the human spirit to do what is right." Ophanimon turned toward Tao and sighed. "I know in your world we don't truly exsist but he isn't used to being seen like a fictional person, in his eyes everything that happened is real."

Ron could tell Kim felt in her heart that she was wrond he decided to make things right. "Ophanimon, I am aware that time is of the essense but right now Tao is locked up and after what he did, I don't know if we can continue with the mission that we have been bestowed. I'm just sayin' we need to fight the bad guys but not make the bad guys out of ourselves."

"I see... take all the time you need but be careful there are forces working against you." The angelic digimon siad as the image faded. She had left more questions than answers and that wasn't a good sign in Kim's eyes.

"Ron, I think he is from that show." Kim said with her face in her palm. She hadn't wanted to admit it but after that it was almost impossible to argue. She placed a hand on Tao's cheek giving his light taps on his cheek to wake him up. "Hey, wake up, I think I know a way to get you out of here." She said as his eyes fluttered open.

It took a few hours but she had convinced the police to release him into her custody. She handed Tao his items as he was realesed from his cell. He pulled his bandana over his forehead and sat his goggles over them. Kim smiled when she noticed that his head band had a hello kitty logo on it, not something you'd see everyday.

"Okay people we have to hit Bueno Nacho before we go home and Kim we should get you home before dark." He tossed her a helmet before suddenly realizing there wasn't enough room on the snowmobile for them all.

"So how are we going to do this? I can't ride on back or middle because I'm the only girl." Kim said with her hands on her hips in thought. She looked over at Tao to see him pushing buttons on his digivice. "What are you doing over there?"

"Oh me? I'm just playing a game called get away from the psycho woman." He said with a cold tone. Tao held out his hand and

a faded fractal code circled his hand. "Execute: Sprit evolution..." He started but when nothing happened he looked around in confusion. He flipped through the items contained on his digivice and a gimace replaced his optimism.

"Tao is something wrong? Did you forget how to digivolve?" Ron asked walking up to the older male. He placed a hand over Tao's shoulder and looked down at the digiivice. The pictures of the spirits normally in the device were stone, just like Tao's friends had been when he seen them last.

Tao fell to his knees and a small murmur escaped him as snow began to fall. Tears began to well up his eyes, as the thoughts of his lost friends came back. "You two I want to be left alone, I never would have felt this pain again if it hadn't been your the red head bringing me back from that void of darkness." He growled as his anger lashed out toward the nearest person.

"Okay, thats it I'm tired of you and i hardly know you; so you came here from another world. I understand that but you lashing out at me because I gave you a chance at a second life you.." She stopped when she saw that he had turned his attention toward the sky where a helicopter was speeding toward them. "I don't think that is the welcoming committee."

"Good, I'd love to crack some heads and feel like the old me; being around that pacifist Gato made me kind soft." He said wiping the ears from his eyes. As the helicopter landed inthe far off snow banks a green flame shown brightly as a figure in blacj and green sauntered toward them.

"Hanobi, you have what I need and I don't plan on waiting until you turn back into a cartoon to get your spirits." Said the woman who was obviously not in a hurry. She stopped a couple of yards away with a grin full of venom. "Oh and you already recruited little Kimmie; she won't stop me this time." An ominus pink aura flared around her as she spoke showing off an influx of newly gained powers.

End of chpater two.

If you have questions I have answers just ask and flame if you want I ignore the dumb ones.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um... Miss possible, do you know who the hell that is?" Tao asked as he pulled his guns from his holster. He pulled the clips out and realized that he did not have any bullets. "I forgot, the police don't return live ammunition." He muttered as he slammed the clip back in.

Kim recognized the person but it did not seem like whom she was thinking of. "Shego? Is that you?" She reluctantly asked as the person looked on. "You seem different, new haircut? Or maybe stole something that might not belong to our friend here." She said with a hand on her hip.

Shego looked up at Kim, the smile she had wiped clean from her face. "I finally have the power to destroy you and this is what I get? A cartoon, a cry baby, and a cheerleader." She raised her hand up and a metal clank sounded out. "Fist of Athena!" She announced sweeping up snow with blinding speed and she punched for Kim's chest.

Tao shoved Kim and Ron out of the way and took the full force of the attack. He crashed into the wall with tremendous force, imbedding him like a cork in a hole. 'That hurt, I think that she might not be what she appears.' He thought as pain shot through his ribs. Tao stood holding his chest to Shego's dismay. "You lime colored harlot, I'm going to love kicking your sorry ass." He said as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Tao stay down, you're injured." Kim said as she took to the air with a flying leap. The young heroine reached out for Shego's shoulders and drove the woman to the ground. She held Shego's face to the snow and motioned for Tao to run. She was having more trouble with this than normal. "Someone has been working out; I guess you could with all the prison time you get."

"Poor little Kimmie, you haven't noticed yet, I got a new power; Spiral Masquerade!" She yelled as her hair swept back like a dozen whips sending Kim flying back. Shego stood up and dusted herself off with a malicious grin. "I was infused with the power of one royal knight's from this little twerp's world."

A shot rang out and single round went flying past Kim's head only to be stopped by the aura that surrounded Shego. "Sweet heart, I'm afraid you think too little of me." Tao said as he marched up behind the teenage heroine. He pointed his gun at the woman and scoffed. "I've never had to shoot a human before it feels wrong; so I'll do the next best thing."

"Where did you get the bullets?" Ron as Tao walked past. He was sure that the police took all of his ammo.

"I carry two inside my goggles in case of an emergency, I watched TV in my original world as much as people do in real life." Tao replied with a laugh.

"So you came back for more, I thought you'd change by now and give me those spirits." Shego muttered under her breath. She charged forward and her hands glowed with energy, she swung downward to break the male in twain. He jumped back to avoid her hands but she sprang to her hands and delivered both feet to his jaw.

He launched himself into the air and brought his heel down on her head. "Dragon that breaks the stone jar." He said as her face hit the snow. He held her face down with his foot to the back of her head, with an un-hero like action he shot Shego at the point where her spine and skull met. "Now stay down."

"Tao you bastard!" Kim screamed punching him square in the chin. She looked down at Shego who had blood seeping down from her neck and staining the snow. "Why did you kill her? She was evil but not someone you'd kill." She said slapping him again. Kim kept hitting him, stopping when she realized it was useless.

"Kim, We have to go now, She isn't dead only incapacitated; She is under the influence of a digi-possession or Digi-over." He said picking Kim up under his arm. Kim flailed and kicked until she saw Shego's blood flowing in reverse. "Oh hell, we have to go now." Tao said with a shaking to his voice.

The shallow clink of hollow metal made Tao stop in his tracks. He turned to see Shego standing, holding two lockets as they dangled from her hand. "I was there when they were taken, they're gone for good for good this time; I made sure of that." She said dropping the items into the snow. "If you want them back you are going to have to beat me at full power."

She clasped her hands together and a fractal code encircled her body; Shego's body changed as Pink and gold armor attached itself and changed her into a digimon. "Digivolve to Crusadermon." She muttered, as her transformation was complete. The second she finished she used her newfound speed to tackle Tao, Kim went flying through the air landing on top of Ron who was frozen with self-doubt. She held Tao down by his throat slowly crushing it, watching his pain and drinking in his scared look.

"Kim, I don't think we can just joke and fight our way out of this one." Said Ron, helping Kim up to her feet. He threw his shoe and hit Crusadermon in the head to get her attention. "Over here, I got the thing you're looking for." Ron waved Tao's digivice to show he was not kidding.

Crusadermon made her decision quickly as she dropped her prey and changed for a more familiar target. "I'll get rid of these two and then I'll have all the power to take over this world." Said the armored digimon. She kicked of the ground and flew threw the air like a bolt of pink lightning.

'Not again, I'll never accept the reality that I'm destined to be alone.' Tao thought as he lay on the ground with most of the life choked out of him. He closed his eyes as he slowly lost consciousness. 'I'm sorry, I was weak ... Motoko ... Gato..." He thought as his mind drifted out of this plane of thought.

Ron crossed his arms and blocked Crusadermon from attacking Kim. "Go K.P. Tao can't fight anymore; he lost his will to live." He said dodging around Crusadermon's fist and whips only because he could not help playing around.

Kim finally knuckled down and took charge. "Tao get your lazy tail up and fight!" She screamed only serving to change Shego's mind of who to attack. Kim saw that their attacker was headed her way and slowly counted down in her mind. "3...2...1" She thought before back flipping as high as she could and right over the digimon's back.

"Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon called out punching Kim in the back and sending her flying high into the air. The digimon waited for her to fall back to earth her fist drawn back ready or another blow. "This should do it."

"Ron, Mom and Dad, tweebs, Tao... I'm sorry." She said as her body began to lose all feeling except pain. Kim started to pass out as her body plummeted toward the earth. 'It was fun while it lasted.' She thought as her eyes filled with tears.

"Execute: Beast spirit evolution!" A voice called out as the winter air picked up and caught Kim in a blanket of snow. A yeti looking digimon held her in his arms as he turned to face Crusadermon. His eyes were milky white as he was not yet awake. He growled and pointed a giant axe at the pink and gold digimon. "Avalanche axes!" He boomed throwing two oversized axes aimed for Crusadermon's body.

"Tao, you aren't even awake to see yourself protect the life you wanted to lead." Kim said more to herself then the young man that held her in his arms as he used his body to protect her. "Tao go for it, trash her."

Crusadermon caught the axes and tossed then to the side with a scoff. "You'll have to come a little stronger than that." She said with a overly confident tone. "Now drop little Kimmie and hand over that D-tector." She bellowed as she flew full force into Tao and slamming him to the ground.

Kim was thrown from Tao's arms and straight into Ron's,. "KP, Tao can't fight with his mind like this, he can only serve as a shield." He said setting Kim on the snow mobile. "Go, we'll handle this; I don't know how but we will."

She opened her mouth to protest but Ron firmly pressed a hand over her mouth. "I don't want to see my girlfriend hurt because she has to protect me, I'm the man and should be the one to wear the pants." He said kissing Kim on the cheek as she sound of metal clashing could be heard from behind them.

Tao grabbed Ron and pushed him onto the snowmobile with a scoff. He pulled out his D-tector and a blue orb shot into the snowmobile, the vehicle began to stretch and morph before them. It had the same armor as Beetlemon and looked like an assault tank.

"I think he wants to go this alone." Kim said shoving a helmet onto her love's head as the Machine shot off like a blue bolt of electricity. She had not wanted to leave Tao alone but Shego had changed she was no longer the self-centered, evil, energy throwing woman she had been only days before. "I think you were right Ron, things are getting worse." Kim said looking back.

Tao was under Shego's heel and her fist was drawn back to break open his skull. "Say good night child." She whispered in his ear. She twisted her foot into the boy's rig cage and laughed. Shego's fist came down at lightning speed and sown and gravel flew through the air.

On the ground lay Tao in his human form. He was knocked out of his digivolved form by the punch and a fractal code surrounded his body. Shego grabbed the two beast spirits before ripping them from his body.

"And now to rip that last spirit of ice from you." Crusadermon said reaching. She had won; when she took this one from him, the world will be tossed into the darkest form of terror and horror. As she touched it, a bright light shined in her face and a honking horn came after.

"Shego!" Kim called out as the snowmobile Kim and Ron had rode off on smashed into the evil woman's face. Kim landed on her feet and ran over to Tao. "Tao wake up, we need you to wake up and come with us."

Tao opened a single eye and coughed. "You... get out of here Motoko." He said sounding delirious. He struggled to get up as blood dripped down his arm. "I can't let you die again, I can't handle it again; once was enough but I let you and Gato slip through my fingers again." Tao faced Shego his eyes stinging and tearing up at his past mistakes.

"Tao I…" Kim started but stopped as the male stood with his head bowed. "I can't let you kill yourself you're my responsibility." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the crashed Snowmobile. "We've lost the battle but we'll win the war."

Ron grabbed pulled Tao over his shoulder as he also began to cry. "I'm sorry; I'm not used to meeting the real characters from an anime." Ron said putting his foot on the snowmobile and pushing it on to its treads. He laid Tao across the back and motioned for Kim to get on.

Kim threw her leg over the back and laid Tao over her lap. "Do you know who Motoko is? He called me that when I woke him up." She asked as the snowmobile shot forward in the direction of her home. She felt him trying to move and struggle but simply pressed his forehead to her stomach.

Back at the site of the fight, Shego awoke and shook her head. "That little brat, I'll kill her first but until then." She said standing. She jumped into the air and caught a low flying hover jet at the controls was a grinning and evil Dr. Drakken.

"Good work Shego but we still need the two spirits that boy holds, it only works if we have all of them." He said pacing. He was so close to his works end that he did not want too many more mistakes. "But none the less it shouldn't be too had even with Kim Possible and the buffoon." With this they flew back to their lab to place the spirits into containers.


End file.
